plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Yeti
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Monster Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: Conjure a Pet, and it gets +1 /+1 . End of turn: Bounce this Yeti. |flavor text = He's hoping they name a constellation after him. "The Big Yeti" does have a ring to it.}} Cosmic Yeti is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 3 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability Conjures a card and gives it +1 /+1 if it is a fighter card, and gives him the Bounce effect at the end of the turn he is played. Origins His appearance is based on . His name is a portmanteau of "cosmic" and "Zombie Yeti," referring to his appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When played: Conjure' a Pet, and it gets +1 /+1 . End of turn: Bounce this Yeti. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description He's hoping they name a constellation after him. "The Big Yeti" does have a ring to it. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While Cosmic Yeti has below-average stats for his cost and is more expensive than Zombie Yeti, he can prove to be one of the better Cosmic cards as not only does he give a boost in stats to the card he Conjures, he also Bounces himself at the end of the turn, allowing him to be replayed again and again, Conjuring more and more pets. This also means that he works well with zombies that have Dino-Roar abilities, as he can be easily replayed every turn. The stat boost he gives will be useful in almost any situation, especially with Cat Lady or Dolphin Rider to name a few. However, it is possible for this zombie to Conjure pet tricks like Locust Swarm or Camel Crossing, thus rendering his ability to give the card +1 /+1 useless. However, the trick will still be useful in removing dangerous threats or boosting all zombies' health. Being in the pet tribe, he can be used to continuously activate Zookeeper and Cat Lady's ability due to the fact that he Bounces himself. While increasing this zombie's health to ensure he survives to Bounce himself can help, it is advised not to overdo it, as well as not to bother boosting his strength with cards like Orchestra Conductor unless it contributes enough damage to finish off the plant hero or destroy a dangerous plant in his lane, as he will simply Bounce himself at the end of the turn, wasting the boosts given. Instead, boosting environments are better, since they are not bounced. Against Treat him like a regular , as he has both the same stats as well as the effect of Bouncing himself when the turn ends. As such, similar strategies apply. Do not bother placing a plant in front of Cosmic Yeti if the plant cannot destroy him, as he will simply Bounce himself, allowing him to be replayed next turn. Berry Blast and will counter this zombie perfectly just like they do against the regular Zombie Yeti, as both will deal 3 damage, which is enough to destroy him unless he gets a health boost. Do not Bounce this zombie, as the zombie hero can simply replay him and Conjure another boosted pet or for Immorticia, who can use Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to play him in the Zombie Tricks phrase to earn another pet card within the same round. Gallery CosmicYetiStats.png|Cosmic Yeti's statistics CosmicYetiCard.png|Cosmic Yeti's card CosmicPetCardImage.png|Cosmic Yeti's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 158a9c0f50f53c047a49dbf37098d4ed 1024x512 fmt34-158a9c0f50f53c047a49dbf37098d4ed 36 CAB-66c0eb78ec3b4eb8bb7e.png|Cosmic Yeti's textures Giant Cosmic Yeti Activating Ability.jpg|Gigantic Cosmic Yeti tinted gray activating his ability CosmicYetiAttacking.png|Cosmic Yeti attacking CosmicYetiTwoTraits.png|Comic Yeti with a star icon on his strength CosmicYetiFrozen.png|Cosmic Yeti frozen frenzy cosmic yeti.jpg|Cosmic Yeti with the Frenzy trait Cosmic Yety with the overshoot trait.jpg|Cosmic Yeti with the Overshoot trait Screenshot 2018-02-06-19-28-30-1.png|Secret Agent being used on Cosmic Yeti ShrunkenCosmicYeti.jpg|Cosmic Yeti shrunken by Trivia *"The Big Yeti" is likely a reference to the Big Dipper, a group of stars that are part of the constellation Ursa Major. See also * Category:Pet cards Category:Zombies Category:Monster cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Conjuring cards Category:Bouncing cards